1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ozone generating system of the type utilizing an aqueous electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,355 (1971) teaches an ozone generating system which uses an aqueous media as an electrolytic solution. Japanese Kokai Patent 49-120891 (1974) teaches an ozone generating system in which an electrolytic solution, including an ozone gas component, is drawn through a fan-cooled radiator and supplied to a liquid-vapor separator where the liquid component of the aforesaid solution is returned to the electrolyte tank. More specifically, this system uses an aqueous sulfate solution as the electrolyte and operates in a manner whereby the density of the sulfate solution is maintained at a specific level through the replenishment of water therein. However, there is an inherent and undesired instability in the operation of this system caused by a temperature fluctuation which occurs after the cooled electrolyte exits the radiator at the area where the water is replenished, and another temperature fluctuation which occurs where the gas and liquid are separated. The temperature of the media flowing back to the electrolyte tank depends on the amount and temperature of the replenishment water added, and thus results in non-uniform temperatures within the electrolyte tank. This temperature fluctuation has an adverse effect on the accuracy and stability of ozone generation.
Moreover, in cases where an aqueous electrolyte is employed to generate ozone, electrolysis inducing electrodes generate significant thermal energy as a result of the large amount of electric power required, thus necessitating a means to prevent overheating of the electrolyte tank. Direct cooling devices have been employed to cool the electrolyte tank, but these devices apply stresses to the tank which can result in adverse affects to the electrolytic reaction conditions and reduced service life of the tank itself. Reduced service life of the tank is highly disadvantageous, because the electrolyte tanks used in ozone generating systems are made from costly materials, such as platinum, titanium, fluorocarbon, etc.